Recess:Lover's Fall
by FireMoonLight
Summary: This story is about Spinelli and her life ,school,friends,parents and dating.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know this show/cartoon

Spinelli sigh-ed she was clothes shopping with her mother would looked like a woman stuck in the 70's her mother was picking out.  
The ugly's pink and yellow clothes ever made if it wasn't pink it was yellow and left-ed her mother picking out the ugly's clothes she could find and when to the back of the women's/teens clothing racks and picked out a Violet dress ,black leather Jacket and many things red,black or purple/violet or Jade green

She was heading into mild school she was 14 year old turning 15 her friends where Joining her even tho Gus had moved away 3 years ago he would still email everyone once a day .She had stopped were-ing her hat when she turned 13 but kept-ed her hair style no matter how much her mother begged her to change it.

After a full hour of begging her mother paided for the clothes she wanted sadly alonge with 3 yellow dress-es and 4 parts of orange shoes.

* * *

Vince had dropped all sports but football,basketball,track and baseball he couldn't keep up with the other ones and was forced to drop the was still taking cooking classes on the weekends tho.  
He Won awards in all 4 sports for the school making him a hit with the ladies sadly for them he was dating one of the Ashley's.

His best friend TJ was at summer school,Vince just got home from all the camps he was at during the summer he was forced into shopping with his older brother.

Teddy "Vince look at this Orange and blue spotted shoes aren't they to die for?"

Vince blushed 6 shades of red and said "maybe i can do my own shopping."

Vince was across from the teen girl's clothes he saw a pretty girl he though she was to die for but before he could walk up to her she was gone.

King Bob's last high school year was almosted ready to start he hadn't found the right girl to date she had to be the best for him.

He had ended up being the best hockey player and football player on the high school teams his black hair was shaggier then it once was.

* * *

Becky TJ's sister had gotten marry-ed 3 years ago and was happy she was working at a bride shop she owned with her had to pick up TJ from camp.  
Becky "sorry dad couldn't pick you up Tj but you know him he forgot it was sunday and the day to pick you up and Sunday's is mom's bingo night."

TJ sighed some times he wished his parents where normal how on earth did his sister and himself turn out half way normal?

TJ "Its fine becky." His freckles where still on his cheeks and nose his hair was still the same way the only diffs about him where he was taller,talked deeper,less chubby or esle he looked alot like he did in the 4th grade.

Gretchen had changed the most of them all she was 13 turning 14 and was a bomb shell her glasses where gone since she build her own laser eye machine and fixed them herself.  
Her teeth where much smaller and more normal looking she was wearing the best clothes money could buy since her Dove soap,Ivy cream and begone chicken pox's soaps,shampoo and meds.  
she had made where paying off greatly her hair was now a pretty dark red and shinny. She was dating Vicker who had moved about 5 years ago he was Gus's Friend from a other school before was placed at 3rd street.

* * *

Mikey was a sell out singer he was singing when ever there wasn't school he won awards and even did a MTV music video with Robby Max the best rapper in the world.  
He had lost some of the weight he was had but he wasn't a broomstick he was alittle chubby but he was at a healthy weight for himself.  
His parents had a set of Twins when he was in 5th grade Max and Cam his twin little brothers where Micky's fav little kids.

The Digger's where now dressing and looking diff and where in diff group-s.

Jeff was looking like a Rocker/punk long brown hair and leather Jacket his Twin Jordan was looking a preppy short hair and chess sweaters.

They got along well with each other but they wheren't the diggers anymore.

* * *

A/N Next chapter group meeting and school year starts


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know this show/cartoon I own cam,max,Jacob and Collin in this story

* * *

Spinelli woke up ealryer then normal it was the frist day of school and seeing her friends for the frist time since she moved back after 2 years.

Spinelli picked out her short purple dress and plum leggings her kick butt boots and changed her earrings to match they where her lucky silver and white moon heart ones.  
She brushed her hair she stopped hidding her white locks after the deaths of people that wanted to hunt her down and kill her for she seen a killer and his friends kill a whole family when she was 6 years old.  
Her parents made her dye her hair every night and were brown contacts after there move to 3rd street Road there last name changed aswell.

Her white hair was right below her shoulders her eyes where violet even tho she was unless tan then she used to be she looked hot in her dress and boots .She grabbed her leather jacket and Helped her twin brothers get showered and dressed and feed.

Her Twin Brothers Jacob and Collin where just starting frist grade she where cute little boys one gold haired and green eyes and one white haired and blue eyed.

Flo Her mother worked the night shift at wall mart and 3rd the only job Flo was able to get her father was working early in the mornings at "Jim's everything car mart."

Spinelli Yawned and helped clean her brothers up and get there shoes tied as there father walked in the kitchen "ash thanks for helping get the boys ready."

After Getting his mug and car keys her father and brothers and herself where drove to school and dropped off in front of the building. Spinelli Looked at the new mild and high school build after she left-ed she opened the gate to the pre mild school play ground and let her brothers go play.

Spinelli watched her twin brother play on the play ground when 2 other set of twin boys around the same age raced over to her brothers.

Mikey spoke to the pretty girl "I think are brothers are enjoying themselves are you new to 3rd street?"

Spinelli turned around from watching the 4 boys playing and looked right into Mikey's big blue eyes "Mikey? is it you?"

Mikey looked at spinelli and saw the boots a bigger size but just like Spinelli's old ones and said in a shocked voice "Spinelli?"

Spinelli looked at Mikey with a opened mouth Mikey looked good and thinner longer hair but the same blue eyes where his give away.

Mikey "when did you get back and have little brothers and your eyes and hair and no pig tails no beanie?"

Spinelli "I had to where brown contacts and dye my hair black so the killers who killed a family i saw killed wouldn't find me and hunt me down and kill me.  
They where killed a few days before the twins where born Jacob and Collin .My normal hair color was always white and my eyes where aways violet under the dye and tacks."

Mikey "I lost some weight after I got really really big and between the time i got down there to this size my parents where having my twin brothers Cam and Max."

Spinelli Hugged Mikey "I missed you Big guy or alot smaller guy."

Mikey hugged her back "I missed you alot between you and Gus moving it's not the same .Becky got married ,Vince is supper jock,Gretchen is a hottie and hangs out with the super chicks her group,JT is kind of lost I'm a world wide best selling singer tho we still hang out at lunch and after school its not the same."

Teddy Vince's older brother beeped and waved to Vince as her drove away from the school building .

Vince walked up to Mikey not seeing Mikey's face or Spinelli behind him. "Mikey You won't believe it but there's a great looking girl in town and she might be going to school here with us."

Mikey turned around and blushed red "um Vince" giving Spinelli away to Vince as he turned .Vince "Mikey its not nice to hold out on your brother man is she your cousin?"

Spinelli Laughed into Mikey's shoulder "Vince i'm not cousin's with Mikey I'm Spinelli remember her goth like boots,leather jacket,Beanie and black pig tails?"

Vince "Spinelli no way your hair your eyes your..." he trailed off as he checked out her body. Spinelli said "Mikey can you tell Vince my story i have to give Jacob a ban-aid he hurt his hand."

Vince "who's Jacob?'

Mikey "you see the cute little boys playing with max and cam? they are Spinelli's twin brothers Jacob and Collin the one Spinelli's patching up is Jacob i guess."

after Mikey fished telling Vince what happened to Spinelli

Gretchen walked over to the group and both boys told her the girl kissing the boo boos on Max's forehead was Spinelli shell shocked the girl had to sit down.

Jeff and his twin Jordan where chatting with the others about Spinelli when TJ showed up the others had just finished telling him about Spinelli when she walked over to the group with Max,cam,Jacob and Collin.

Spinelli "Oh my god Gretchen your a hottie ." she hugged the girl and she hugged her back and hugged the diggers once they had told her who they where.

The school bell for the little kids rang so Spinelli and Mikey helped there brothers get to there part of the school and class room.

TJ and Vince where into a class room chatting about Spinelli with Gretchen.

King Bob was still known as King bob and never his last name he walked up the steps and into the school he placed his books and got ready for his frist class when he almosted ran right into Spinelli .

King Bob "sorry pretty lady i didn't see you there?"

Spinelli blinked and looked closer and the boy "King Bob."

King Bob was puzzled " do i know you ?"

Spinelli " do you remember a girl named Spinelli?"

Right after she said that the bell rang and she had to dash off to her frist class art with TJ and Mikey.

* * *

Who should Spinelli end up with Gus,TJ,Vince,King Bob, or Mikey

who should Gretchen date Jeff or Jordan ,Vince isn't gonna end up with her tho


End file.
